


醉意熏心

by ksl414



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: M/M, 请不要纠结年龄设定什么的我已经把文章写完了, 醉酒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksl414/pseuds/ksl414
Summary: 当青绿在阿齐（游戏主角）的生日宴会上喝醉，被赤红接回家……两个人已经交往了，就是想看青绿醉呼呼的样子，所以这是篇满足xp的产物，涉及赤红吃醋。
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤绿
Kudos: 15





	醉意熏心

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢的话就点个赞吧（有评论更好啦），圈子太冷，如果大家喜欢我写的东西，以后我会放些自己为了爽码的文上来。

夕晖晚照，当一场酣畅淋漓的战斗结束之后，阿齐被伙伴们簇拥着，走向帕西欧商业街相当气派的酒店，他们特地预定了一个宽敞的包间。  
“今天是阿齐的生日，说什么都要好好庆祝。”鸣依兴奋地说道。  
不经意间，自己在帕西欧的人气逐渐升高，现在不少人甚至认为他有冠军的实力，这场生日会因此变得热闹起来，各地的四天王、道馆主，无论是队友还是曾经的对手，发来的生日问候挤满了他的邮箱。这么多人陪着他过生日，阿齐在欣喜之余还觉得有些害羞。

在给实力强大的训练师前辈们发出的邀请中，大多数都被惋惜地回应不能赴约，他们平时也忙着自己的工作。

所以当青绿出现在聚会上的那刻，气氛瞬间变得热烈，他穿着崭新的美极套装，用充满活力的声音向寿星祝贺。  
“哟，生日快乐阿齐。”  
“是青绿！阿齐把青绿都叫来啦，好厉害。”小霞笑着拍他的肩。  
“谢谢你能来，青绿。”  
“谢什么，你好歹是本大爷欣赏的训练师之一，先说好，我是特意推掉事情过来的，”他见沙发有空位，就毫不客气地一屁股坐在了寿星身旁，“喏，礼物。”  
说着递给他一个包装精致的盒子。  
青绿曾经在半决赛之前帮阿齐训练了一晚上，两个人的关系从那天起变得熟络起来，阿齐很喜欢这个开朗、乐于照顾人的前辈。  
包间充斥着兴致高昂的说话声，飘出映着月亮的玻璃窗外，正中央铺着翠绿色桌布的大餐桌上，几乎摆满了大家带来的蛋糕、菜肴和饮料，可以随意拿取。吃喝玩乐的聚会进行到一半，当他们不约而同在话题上遇到了瓶颈，坐在沙发上懒懒地歪着身子，渐渐变得过于安静的时候，有人提议要喝点酒。  
发出提议的默丹皱着一张脸，说道：“叔叔我啊，已经憋很久了，能不能来点酒，你们有人可以喝的吧？年龄不够的不要喝酒哦。”  
“那就来一点吧，来！不过阿齐肯定是不能喝的。”青绿搂着少年稍显瘦削的肩膀。  
“你要喝？你酒量可以吗？”  
正在给希特隆切蛋糕的雏菊博士闻言哈哈大笑，她指着满脸自信的青绿，毫不留情地泼了盆冷水：“我可是听大木博士说，青绿的酒量不行，醉酒之后会让人困扰，最好是不要让他喝酒呢。”  
“什么！才不是，本大爷就算醉酒也不会做什么奇怪的事！”  
此言引来一片拖得长长的怪叫，众人露出怀疑的表情。  
“阿齐，我有骗过你吗？”  
“没有，青绿待我非常真诚！”  
“嘿嘿，那就对了。”  
话说到这份上，那就没什么好担心的了，默丹爽快地给青绿倒上了酒。青绿其实不懂酒，那瓶深色的、写满了他看不懂的外文的东西平时他也没有兴趣，只是现在气氛太过热情，加上有人质疑他酒量不好，那他更不能退缩了。  
他醉过酒吗？他可不记得有这种事。  
只是自尊心也不能赢得比赛，常言道不听老人言吃亏在眼前。推杯换盏之间，青绿慢慢感到一股酒劲像烟一样从胃里飘了上来，攻向他的头，他的意识开始有些涣散，残余的理智告诉他应该打个电话给赤红，否则一个人回去的话，他可能会很倒霉地从大比鸟身上掉下去。  
奇怪的是，在这同时，他还感到一种新奇的激昂，青绿注视周围的伙伴，他们正开心地讨论着宝可梦对战曾经发生过的趣事，鸣依笑得在沙发上打滚，差点把小刚手里的饮料甩到小霞身上，小刚的哀嚎马上又点燃了新一轮的爆笑。  
他眯起眼睛，目不斜视地将酒杯靠近唇沿，不受控制地觉得一切都那么美丽，毫无根据地，汹涌的感情淹没了他的身心。

“哈哈哈，还说自己酒量好呢，阿齐， be careful，青绿可能要喝醉了，你离他最近。”注意到他的雏菊博士朝少年眨眨眼，立刻把大家的目光吸引了过去。  
小霞捂着嘴问他：“青绿你是不是醉了，你的眼神好像不太对，而且脸好红哦。”  
“微醺有时候会给人增添魅力哦~”坐在青绿对面的小菊儿莞尔一笑，优雅地给自己倒了第二杯，她酒量很大，甚至连默丹都比不过她。“小霞，要不要试试？”  
“谢谢，不过不用啦，我不习惯喝酒。”  
青绿明显已经有点恍惚了，脸上还带着仿佛在迷恋什么的笑容，雏菊博士盯着他看了一会儿，还是拿起通讯设备给大木博士发了个讯息，刚发完，就听到一声惊呼。  
青绿朝阿齐扑了过去，活像个树袋熊抱住了树干，把喝着果汁的阿齐吓了一跳。  
“唔……阿齐……你……你是个非常有潜力的训练师，本大爷……很中意你。”  
“你还好吗青绿？”阿齐哭笑不得地试图掰开青绿环在自己腰上的手。  
“当然！本大爷可是……很认真的。”  
“这……这样吗。”  
“唔……还有你们，”青绿摇摇晃晃地指着阿齐身边的鸣依、小霞和小刚他们，作出一个像是在数人数的动作。“都超——级厉害的，而且很有活力，我……能认识你们，和你们对战，我很……开心。”  
“呜哇醉了酒的青绿前辈好可爱啊。”鸣依的眼睛闪闪发光，忽略了一旁小刚对自己的吐槽。  
“总觉得会说出不得了的话，而且气质都完全不一样了呢。”希特隆颇有兴趣地扶了下眼镜。  
“好想拍下来啊~”  
“被发现就死定了哦。”  
“阿齐束手无策的表情也太搞笑了哈哈哈……”

当事人没有对他们新奇的评论做出反应，他好像完全沉浸在自己的世界，平时意气风发的俊朗五官在酒精的熏陶下暴露出性感的一面，遗憾的是配上本人突然可爱起来的语调，在场的女性只感到母性在蠢蠢欲动。  
青绿啰啰嗦嗦地说了些话，尽情地表达了对大家的喜爱之情，然后他的脑子转不过来了，突然就转了身，又把阿齐当成了树干。  
“……”这次青绿的手抱得更紧了。  
“我跟你说啊，你好像也不怎么爱说话，那可不行，你不能和那个家伙一样，不说话……别人怎么知道你在想……想什么呢？”  
“相比之下我还是话挺多的吧。”  
“嗯……那是，但是那不够，哼……什么言语是不必要的，都是……狡辩！”  
“这可能是赤红的战斗方式。”阿齐艰难地斟酌着要怎么表达比较合适，他知道赤红和青绿的关系非常好，可不能说错话。  
“哼哼……那我呢？”  
“什么？”  
“喂，你觉得本大爷的战斗方式怎么样？”  
“非常帅气！光是看一眼都会忘记呼吸。”阿齐刚说完，就被门口传出的动静吸引了注意，尴尬地推了推青绿。  
此时对自己即将面临的处境浑然不觉的青绿，依旧抱着阿齐的肩笑道：“哈哈哈……太夸张了啊，不过我喜欢。”

赤红前脚迈进包间，看到的就是一群努力憋着笑快内伤的训练师，以及在沙发的中间，自己的男朋友醉醺醺地抱着另一个少年，喜笑颜开地跟他说“喜欢”。  
“……”  
包间里的气温仿佛瞬间降至了白银山的冷冽，凝聚在赤红周身的气息十分不妙。  
“是赤红，不是吧？阿齐连赤红都邀请来了吗！”鸣依小声地问小霞。  
“我……我不知道，但是他好像在生气？”  
赤红朝青绿走去，冲着阿齐点点头，算是打了个招呼，然后对青绿伸出手。  
“赤……赤红？”  
青绿迷茫地看了他一眼，像是在分辨自己是不是醉酒产生了幻觉。赤红面色不善地拉过他的胳膊，眼睛里传达的意思很明确。  
跟我回去。  
“不，不要，我们正聊得开心呢，是吧阿齐。”  
“既然有人来接了，就跟着走吧。”  
“什么？阿齐你……你个混蛋，这么快就要把本大爷扔给别人。”  
“……”赤红默不作声地加重了手上的力度。  
别人？喝醉了连男朋友都敢说是别人？  
“好吧好吧，”青绿吃痛，稍微找回了一点神志，他看看赤红，再看看自己和阿齐，回忆自己说过的话，有些迟钝地想着好像说错了什么。“呃……那我先走了，你们继续啊，玩得开心~”

出了酒店，赤红几乎是抱着他坐在喷火龙身上飞了一路，青绿虽然脑子不好使，但是现在是个生物都会发现赤红在生气，于是他温顺地往赤红怀里蹭，对方既不拒绝也不回应，只是目视前方不知道在想什么，偶尔抱一下他，也是防止青绿摔下去。  
风很大，贴近了才能闻到赤红身上清凉的香气，他不会是刚洗过澡吧，青绿眯起双眼，看着恋人黑色中领上衣包住的喉结走神，他好像更爱赤红了，奇怪的是，从他喝酒之后内心的感情就始终处于井喷状态。  
青绿的手不老实了起来。  
“……！”  
赤红吓了一跳，他想起这次是收到大木博士的消息，让他务必立刻去接青绿，还附了地址，大木博士很严峻地告诉他：“青绿这个家伙喝醉的话很难搞的。”  
他没见过青绿喝醉的样子，这也太流氓了，还没从喷火龙身上下来，赤红的上半身已经被怀里的人摸了个遍。  
“……”不会也是这样摸阿齐的吧，他不太情愿地回忆包间里的画面。  
赤红按住那人不安分的手，横抱着把他送进他们所住的酒店房间，这期间青绿还在不断跟他碎碎念。  
“呐赤红，我今天知道了阿齐他们新研究的对战策略，真的很厉害……”  
“你怎么像没听到我说话的样子，不回答的话也该有点表情吧……”  
“本大爷好喜欢你~从小就喜欢了，你什么时候嫁过来啊，我让你……姓大木，哈哈哈哈……”  
“……”话真的太多了，赤红心想，而且为什么是我嫁？  
他把人推进浴室，去扒青绿的外套，对方似乎不太配合，阻挡了他的动作，赤红退开一步，瞪他。  
其实在他的眼里，青绿的美极套装真的非常好看，亮丽的蓝色使他帅气的外表更耀眼了。但是洗澡不得脱下来吗？  
“等不及了？”  
青绿显然误会了他的意思，外套还未完全脱下，耷拉在半边肩膀上，他就咯咯笑着凑上去吻赤红的唇，手指深深陷入恋人的黑发，将微苦的酒气带入他的口中。  
“……”赤红极力避免去碰他裸露在外的皮肤，把青绿推开，面色微红地指着浴室里的喷头。  
去洗澡。  
“什么嘛，你……不想要我吗？”  
“……”赤红摇摇头。  
“你帮我洗？”  
赤红点头，指着他混乱的衣着，然后责怪地喷了一口气，转过头不看他。  
“好好好，本大爷自己脱，真是的，又不是没看过……”

好不容易折腾完，青绿携着一身沐浴后的清香，裹着宽松的浴袍坐在室内唯一的大床上，他因为醉酒双颊上的红晕还未褪去，身心受到折磨的赤红刚靠近床沿，就被青绿一个结实的拥抱摔到了床上，不停蹭着自己的下巴。  
“本大爷都这么主动了，你这个木头……怎么还这么冷淡。”  
赤红推开青绿正要袭向自己下身的手，态度强硬地瞪着他。  
“我……你怎么了？”  
青绿缩了缩脖子，赤红还在生气，快思考，他到底在生什么气，可惜的是他一团浆糊的脑子除了机械地想着这几句话干着急，没有发挥任何作用。  
“你不要我了？”  
“……？”  
赤红诧异地眨眼，他的眼睛在问，你是怎么理解成这个意思的。  
我，你的男朋友，撞到你喝酒抱着另一个男性，还是个你总是挂在嘴边的新人训练师，我为什么生气很难理解吗？  
青绿依然对不上他的电波，他好像陷入一种委屈的情绪里，向赤红撒泼：“你……你不愿意跟我亲热吗？你是不是不爱我了，你个混蛋……是不是在外面有人了！”  
“……”怎么反倒是他被质问了。  
“你这个家伙，走到哪里都比我受……呃！”青绿赌气地背过身去，盘起腿坐在床上，他可能已经不太清楚自己在说什么了，打了个酒嗝，“受欢迎，别人的目光都会聚集到你身上。”  
“……”  
“所以是谁，男的女的？不会是阿响吧？”  
青绿越想越不对（其实他根本无法思考），等了半分钟，身后一点动静都没有，他今晚身体本来就热，这下烧得更旺了。  
赤红还在烦恼怎么跟青绿沟通，没曾想人转过来看他的时候已经红了眼眶。  
“太过分了，你……你……当年还是你先对本大爷告白的！现在人都被……被你吃干净了，你就始乱终弃，呜呜呜……亏我还跟阿齐夸你……”  
“……”怎么又是这个名字。  
赤红摇了摇头，他今晚不想再听到青绿提这个训练师了，这个名字他这些天在帕西欧听够多了，而且青绿不但意识不到，还在胡思乱想些有的没的。赤红摘下自己的帽子，扣在青绿头上。  
“唔？”像一台吱哇乱叫的收音机按下了暂停键，青绿迷茫地看着他。  
“别提他。”  
赤红的话音低沉且带有明显的不悦，他闭上了嘴，脱掉自己的外套，把它随意扔在床头，板着一张脸把呆坐在床上的青绿推倒。  
“谁？阿齐？”  
话音未落，赤红就低头狠狠在青绿裸露的胸膛上咬了一口，身下的人发出一声惊呼，四肢倒是热情地缠上了他的身躯。  
“你不喜欢？我不说就是了。”  
“……”  
决定放弃沟通的赤红叹了口气，他带着报复的心情扯开对方松垮的浴袍，俯身去吻他的脖颈，双手在他的皮肤上四处游走。吻顺着锁骨的形状移至胸口，自然而然地将乳尖衔入嘴中，赤红的手掌在青绿的大腿内侧按抚，弄得他只能发出破碎的音节，可怜兮兮地抱着男友的肩，把对赤红所谓“出轨”的不满早就忘到了九霄云外。

“哈……你就不能温柔一点吗？”  
赤红摇头，拒绝了青绿的索吻，偏了个角度去舔咬他的耳朵，青绿不满地扯着他的衣服。  
“脱掉吧。”  
“……”  
他不。  
赤红用伸进青绿内裤的手阻止了他的动作，握住性器的片刻他看到青绿脸上的表情，对方欲求不满的样子实在是很让人解气，他太熟悉青绿的身体了，包括他手里的东西。  
他闭着眼睛凭感觉都能让青绿舒服得发泄出来。  
一路从耳朵吻至颈弯，赤红空着的一只手捏住青绿的乳头，用指甲轻轻刮擦，直到身下的人颤抖着发出呜咽，瘫软在床上，双眼被情欲蒙住，看向他的眼神都有些失焦。  
眼前的景象让赤红心跳的频率倏地上升，青绿身体的热度点着了他，他不敢多看对方的脸，之所以还这么衣冠楚楚其实还是在气头上，是想惩罚青绿，但如果再多看几眼……  
他吞咽着唾沫，心里想着，一旦自己没把持住，那这个惩罚计划就泡汤了。  
绝对不行，必须让青绿察觉到自己很不爽。  
沉浸在软绵绵的醉意和爱欲的青绿哪里知道赤红在想什么，他对赤红身上的衣服很不满意，都上床了，穿那么严实干嘛，难道他不准备彻底地享用他吗？

尝试了几次无果，青绿疑惑地眯起眼睛：“你不会还在生气吧？”  
“……”你终于意识到了。赤红抱怨地盯着他。  
“嗯……我想想，”青绿叹了口气，啪地把手拍到自己额头上，期待着他的脑子能够开机运转，“呃……通常……都是吃醋吧？”  
“……”赤红希望他能反省得再更深刻一点。  
“哦~怪不得你不让我提他。”青绿心里大概有了数，他摸着赤红的脸，好像有点理解赤红的表情了，一种近似爱怜的感情涌入他的心，现在的青绿只要能把赤红哄好，他什么都愿意做。  
“你知道的，你在我心里早就是最重要的那个人了，我只爱你一个，永远……永远……”  
“……”  
“真的，本大爷觉得嫁给你都不是问题。”  
“……！”  
“你不信？真是的，要我现在喊你老公你才会来操我吗？”青绿搂着已经被他惊呆的赤红（好吧，他承认这种话在他不喝酒的时候绝对说不出口），贴近他那只红得滴血的耳垂，啾地吻了一下，然后用自己极力克制着情欲，仿佛在邀请对方对战的语气，清晰地把声音传进赤红的耳朵。  
“……！！！！”  
赤红猛地把他推开，又一次倒在床上的他如愿收到了赤红有史以来最激烈的亲吻，几乎要把他拆吞入腹。青绿垫着酒店提供的枕头，赤红随手给他的帽子已经滚落到床的角落，没有人去注意了，房间里只能听到令人脸红的亲吻声和青绿嗯嗯啊啊的鼻音。

赤红喘着气收回舌头，他看青绿满足地舔了舔嘴唇，对方闲不下来的手去折腾他的下身，执着于拨下他的裤子。  
比平时放荡了不止一两倍。  
“来，快……给我嘛……”  
那就如你所愿。  
赤红脱下衣裤，青绿马上扑过来吻他，一边舔弄着他的口腔，一边把不知道什么时候拿来的润滑剂和避孕套塞到他手心，他也就毫不客气地沿着青绿细嫩的小腿往上摸，平时青绿还会怕痒地欲拒还迎，这次还未摸到大腿根部，青绿就迫不及待地把自己敞开来迎接他了。  
沾着润滑剂的手指挤开甬道的那刻，青绿露出了得逞的笑容，他还在酒精的余韵中，一副享受地眯起他色气的褐色眼睛。虽然赤红不是没有想象过青绿变得色情的样子，当美好来得过于突然的时候他才发现自己根本难以招架。因为青绿甚至在赤红辛苦为他扩张的时候，无所事事地用腿蹭着赤红的下身，一双手还跑到他的胸上乱摸。  
“……”不知道要是他还没进去就射出来，青绿会不会在事后还记得，然后嘲笑他一辈子，传说中的训练师担忧地想着。他继而去吻青绿，希望分散他的注意力，同时加快了手上的动作。  
当他把自己硬得发疼的性器捅进青绿的身体，撞击他的敏感点时，对方毫不害羞地开始抱着他的背呻吟，眼角的泪水顺着青绿的脸滑落到枕头上，他胡乱地叫着各种对赤红的爱称。  
“……”  
太吵了，而且对心脏不好。  
赤红被迫用吻去堵青绿的嘴，挫败地想着这是不是正中他的下怀，因为他的男友反而更有兴致了，嘴里舌头的动作都像是带上了对战的狠劲。  
没关系，赤红了然地轻笑，从这场性爱的开始，他就有种像是和青绿作为劲敌时的感觉，青绿充满挑衅的邀请让他浑身一颤，将战斗的刺激感融入两个人的床事，这样的情趣对于赤红而言无疑是点燃了炸药箱，让他的整个身体都在熊熊燃烧。既然接受了，那就不想输。

他把青绿抱起来，换了个姿势让他坐在自己的腿上，直直地把性器送到了底。青绿大喊出声，为了不失去平衡，他抱住赤红的头，脸颊埋在赤红的头发里吸着他好闻的味道，这个姿势也正好将自己大片胸前的皮肤送到赤红嘴边，而他的小臂上还挂着未脱下的米色浴袍，摇摇欲坠地垂至腰际，也许是他故意的，在赤红眼里，半脱不脱的衣物让青绿看起来更像是被侵犯的样子。他顶了顶胯部示意青绿自己动动，随后伸出手摸向青绿光滑的背部，与正面粗暴的啃吻不同，背后的手极尽轻柔，指腹与皮肤的接触像是用羽毛在搔痒。  
“混蛋……你……你故意的。”  
三种不同的感官体验把青绿折腾得欲罢不能，他恨恨的拍打恋人的肩，不甘心自己就这么轻易地落了下风。  
“哈……”青绿喘息着第二次射了出来，几乎是同时，赤红闷哼一声，停下了动作，他额头靠近发际线的皮肤已经出了汗，平时绷着的脸被情欲渗透，而青绿看起来比他糟糕得多。赤红伸出手，扣住青绿的头让他低下来接吻。  
“差不多了吧……你还要吗？”当他们稍微把自己身上的浊液清理干净，青绿气息不稳地问他。  
“……？”赤红带着一副无辜的神情，手却是在往下摸。  
“你是想把本大爷榨干吗？”  
对方挑起一边眉毛，好像在说：你就这么弱吗？  
“可恶……那再来！你想要什么姿势本大爷奉陪到底。”  
赤红难得露出了一个志在必得的笑容，他知道青绿抵抗不了自己的笑，趁着他出神的间隙将人押回床上，咔地关上了宾馆的灯。房间的窗帘材质厚重，它们非常贴心地让光线一丝都透不进来，赤红凭借他在白银山锻炼出的优秀的夜视能力，迅速抽掉了青绿浴袍上的腰带，将他因为醉酒绵软无力的双手捆在床头。  
反应过来的青绿咬牙切齿地叫道：“混蛋赤红！你作弊！我……你……这不公平！”  
一开始的黑暗伸手不见五指，而现在也只能依稀辨别轮廓，根本看不清赤红的表情，还不能伸手去触摸他，青绿突然感到强烈的不安全感。  
“抱我……拜托，我讨厌这样，这种抓不住你的感觉……”  
似乎是察觉到他情绪的变化，赤红立刻抱住他，额头相抵，用唇温柔地触碰他的鼻尖。  
“我……我是说可以奉陪到底，谁知道你……你看着很传统，却喜欢这种……”  
青绿吞吞吐吐地向他解释，他也不想扫恋人的兴，只是没有心理准备。  
“就这么喜欢那个黑不溜秋的山洞吗……”  
这么依偎了一会儿，青绿呼出一口气，用头蹭了蹭他，说：“现在可以继续了。”  
赤红抬起身，犹豫不决的样子。  
“哼……本大爷说了要奉陪到底的，现在看你了。”  
他看不见赤红的脸，只能猜测他的想法，青绿忍不住想，赤红难道真的能看得清楚吗？一双手缓慢地爬上他的腰腹，在皮肤上激起一片细小的鸡皮疙瘩，青绿索性闭上了眼睛，反正他现在什么也做不了，看也看不清，倒不如试着去感受。  
赤红温热的嘴唇从他身上经过，相比之前两个人的火热，显得更像是在品尝正餐后的甜品。一点一点，一寸一寸，不疾不徐地慢慢往下探，偶尔会在青绿较敏感的地方加重亲吻的力度，青绿逐渐发出了难耐的轻吟，他紧紧咬住下唇，以免津液顺着他的嘴角流落下来。赤红温和的动作让他心痒地感到自己被深爱着，同时又不禁疑惑赤红是不是在思考什么。  
“你……唔……在想什么吗？”  
赤红停下动作，他在黑暗中凝视着青绿纤长的身体，没有回答他的问题，而是用手握住了青绿半勃的阴茎，低下头把它含进嘴里。  
“啊……”青绿低声咒骂，他睁开眼睛，感觉天花板上有大片的星河在晃动，“可以了赤红，你是真的想折磨死我吗？”  
“我说，不用了……啊……”赤红不回答他，嘴里的动作也没有停下，青绿被捆着的手已经出了汗，十指紧紧抓着手心，身体随着粗重甜腻的呼吸微微扭动，没多久又被另一双手臂抱住了。  
赤红终于放过了他，当他们再一次紧密相连的时候，赤红俯下身准确地衔住他的唇，黑暗对这个训练师来说并不算什么。  
“青绿，很……漂亮。”他略显青涩的嗓音在青绿耳边响起，让身下的人又羞又气。  
“什么漂亮？！本大爷……那是帅气！”  
赤红对此不置可否，与其跟青绿打嘴仗，他更喜欢用行动让对方屈服。白天训练，晚上在酒店与阿齐等人庆生，现在喝多了回来又是和赤红翻来覆去的一番云雨，青绿明显体力撑不住了，他又累又困，赤红把他的手解开后他就想睡觉了。  
“不是吧，你怎么还这么精神啊……”他们打开了较暗的一盏床头灯，青绿眨着眼睛适应光线，打了个大大的哈欠，对上赤红颇有深意的眼神，“别纵欲过度，说真的，算我输了行不行，让我睡吧……”  
“……”  
赤红是什么反应他已经记不清了，那之后赤红收拾了他们弄出的一片狼藉，用湿毛巾擦了青绿的身体，一切完毕后才抱着他，像往常一样睡在他的身边。

第二天他是被电话的声音叫醒的，他们的房间拉着窗帘，依旧显得很昏暗，青绿发现自己想起来接电话，下身却好似散架般酸痛，刚起身又直挺挺跌了回去。  
“醒醒！”他疯狂用手推赤红，对方不悦地“嗯”了一声然后睁开眼，电话铃却停下了。  
“你！”青绿回忆着昨晚的经历，不幸的是，他没有因为醉酒失忆，现在他面红耳赤地揉着自己的腰，恶狠狠向罪魁祸首瞪去。  
“……”赤红毫不示弱瞪回去，一只手贴上他的腰，好像在宣誓主权。  
最后赤红开了口，强调他刚制定的家规：“不许喝酒。”  
“昨天是意外嘛……我没做什么丢人的事吧？”  
“……”  
“好好好，我不喝就是了，别用这么可怕的眼神看我，真是的，谁才是受害者啊……”  
赤红起身去拿两人的衣服，将自己绷不住的笑意隐藏在恋人的视线之外。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次发ao3,希望不会有事（双手合十）


End file.
